<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better Bee-lieve It, Honey by Repeat_png</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921850">Better Bee-lieve It, Honey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repeat_png/pseuds/Repeat_png'>Repeat_png</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Undertale and It's AUs/Reader [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Band Fic, Fluff, Love, More tags to be added?, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Papyrus is the lead singer, Singing, The Undergrounders, band au, proposal, reader's gender is ambiguous, soft, two dorks in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repeat_png/pseuds/Repeat_png</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus invites you to Grillby's bar for a late night concert performed by none other than the Undergrounders, aka Papyrus' band with his brother, Alphys and Undyne. </p><p>The night takes a sudden turn, </p><p>but hey, who's complaining?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Undertale and It's AUs/Reader [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better Bee-lieve It, Honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song: Honeybee by The Head and The Heart</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papyrus has been acting off the whole day, and you're starting to get worried.</p><p> </p><p>You thought for a moment that your skeleton boyfriend was sick, but then wondered, could even get sick? Is that a thing with skeleton monsters, or even monsters in general? </p><p> </p><p>You are brought from your musings by none other than the subject of them, Papyrus. </p><p> </p><p>"hey, honeybee, me n the band are gonna have a performance tonight," Papyrus inclines his head ever so slightly at you from where he is standing beside you in the kitchen, as you thoughtlessly prep yourself some lunch. "think ya'd wanna come along?" </p><p> </p><p>"Sure!" You chirp. You always love going to their 'concerts' at the bar, seeing everyone enjoying themselves is an experience, and hearing Papyrus sing is always a plus.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus smiles warmly at you, the sucker stick hanging from his mandible sliding to the other side. "great, can't wait to see ya there. m'gonna go ahead and make my way there, lotsa preppin to do."</p><p> </p><p>You hum, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to his teeth, and he lovingly nuzzles against your face in return, causing you to giggle softly. Papyrus' face immediately brightens, eyelights shining in his sockets. He knows you love it when he nuzzles you, and he loves it when you giggle. "What time does it start?" </p><p> </p><p>"mmm 7," Papyrus hums. </p><p> </p><p>"Got it, see you there love." Your skeleton beau smirks before giving you a mock salute and popping from existence. </p><p> </p><p>He seems fine now, or at least better than earlier. Maybe it was a minor inconvenience..? You'll have to remember to ask him later. </p><p> </p><p>Seven, huh? You take a glance at the clock, finishing up your sandwich before making your way to the barstools underneath the counter and noting the time, 4:23. </p><p> </p><p>You hum thoughtfully as you munch, already planning out an outfit in your head. </p><p> </p><p>After your food is finished, you throw the paper plate in the trash and quickly swig the last of your water before putting the cup in the sink and hopping up the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>Making your way into your bedroom (the brothers were letting you stay with them for the time being after... the incident, and you were now the one and only resident of the guest bedroom.)</p><p> </p><p>You make your way into the attached bathroom (a godsend - how much did this house cost?) and flip on the shower, stripping as the water warms up. </p><p> </p><p>You pull up some music on your phone and connect to your speaker before stepping under the hot water, which streams pleasantly down your body. You let out a relived sigh as you feel the day's earlier tension leave your muscles. </p><p> </p><p>You take your time in the shower, and after about 20 minutes turn off the water and step out to towel off. </p><p> </p><p>After drying, you pad back into your bedroom and open up your closet, analyzing your clothes with a scrutinise gaze. </p><p> </p><p>You decide on a black tank top with a pastel, shoulder-less yellow top and some black skinny jeans along with your yellow converse. </p><p> </p><p>You hum along to your music as you stare at yourself in the mirror, wondering what to do with your hair. You settle for curling it, and then apply a little makeup, just to touch up your eyes and cover some minor blemishes. </p><p> </p><p>By the time you've finished, it's nearly 6:30, and you snatch up your bag and phone before stepping out of the house and locking the door behind you. </p><p> </p><p>You take your time driving to the bar, enjoying what scenery you can on the way there. </p><p> </p><p>You find a nice space to park towards the front and hop out, grabbing your bag and locking your car behind you. As you approach Grillby's, the soft, warm light from inside shines through the windows, the low music of the jukebox mixed with the chatter of the patrons fills your ears. </p><p> </p><p>You open the door and are immediately greeted with a warm rush of air and various voices welcoming you in, the scent of salt and smoke filling your senses and making you relax immediately. "Hey, guys!" You greet back happily before heading over to the bar to greet the fire monster himself. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello, ____, how are you this evening?" </p><p>"Oh I'm alright Grillby," you slip onto your usual barstool, slipping your bag from your shoulder and resting it on the seat beside you, "and you? I've heard this little ol bar is gettin pretty busy." </p><p> </p><p>Grillby smiles at you warmly (heh) "Yes, well, I like to think my bars not so little anymore." </p><p> </p><p>You give a nostalgic sort of sigh, "Yea, I remember when there weren't as many visitors, used to know everyone back then." </p><p> </p><p>"True, but it seems you still do, as everyone remembers you," Grillby teases softly, his lithe fingers curving over the rim of a glass as he cleans it expertly. </p><p> </p><p>You chuckle, "Yea, I suppose you're right." </p><p> </p><p>You both fall into a comfortable silence, and you're lulled into a sort of doze; the warm atmosphere, soft murmuring, and low music of the jukebox manages to calm your nerves and slow your heartbeat. </p><p> </p><p>That is, until all the lights but the ones aimed at the stage dim, and the crowds shush into a still silence. </p><p> </p><p>Grillby gives you a look, but before you can ask what it's about, a (very familiar) voice speaks. </p><p> </p><p>"hey everyone, it's nice of you to join me and my band here tonight for our performance, hope you enjoy." </p><p> </p><p>You watch Papyrus with a fond look in your eyes, affection hitting you like train as you realize just how much you love this goofy skele. </p><p> </p><p>Sans does phenomenal on his guitar, as usual, his blue skinny jeans and white t shirt looking positively him whule his thin phalanges strum the strings effortlessly. Alphys absolutely destroys it with her drums (not literally - though she had accidentally broken a set before and had to get the piece replaced), her muscles showing clearly in the spotlight a wide, shark-like grin lighting up her face as her hands move so fast along the drums that its hard to see what she hits and where before she's off to the next one. Undyne manages her keyboard expertly, fire engine red hair pulled back in a ponytail as her usually nervous look gives way to one of concentration. And Papyrus...</p><p> </p><p>Oh Papyrus. </p><p> </p><p>His long, thin phalanges pluck at the strings of his bass, his voice silky and smooth like honey as he pushes the lyrics from his sternum, weaving them in such a way that it makes your SOUL sing. He's concentrated - sometimes closing his eyes while his faces scrunches up ever slightly when he hits a higher note. </p><p> </p><p>Their band - the Undergrounders - plays two or three songs before the lights dim further, leaving only Papyrus on stage as he hands off his bass in favor of holding a mic, his other hand shoved into the pocket of his jeans, and you think you can see shapes moving in the darkness behind him, but you're not sure. </p><p> </p><p>"heh, thank you all," he mumbles softly as the crowd cheers loudly, whistles, claps, and shouts alike showing their appreciation for the performance, "but there's one more song id like to sing today, but of course," </p><p> </p><p>Papyrus' eyelights swivel towards the bar, and you feel your breath hitch as his sockets soften ever so slightly, an easy going smile stretching across his skull, </p><p> </p><p>"you can't exactly sing a duet song by yourself." </p><p> </p><p>A few eyes turn towards you, and you feel nerves bundle in your gut, you glance back towards Grillby, only to be met with a smug grin, and then a nod. </p><p> </p><p>You would scowl at him, but you feel too nervous to do so, your body already starting to shake as you look back to Papyrus. </p><p> </p><p>The tall skeleton chuckles softly when he meets your fearful gaze. If he didn't think you could sing, he wouldn't have asked you up on stage. </p><p> </p><p>You watch, still in slight shock as Papyrus steps towards the edge of the stage, his hand with the mic dropping to his side as he outstretches an arm towards you. You hesitate to stand, but a (gentle) shove from behind gets you moving forwards, and you glance back to see Grillby motioning to you, but the message is clear, "Get a move on!" </p><p> </p><p>You step carefully over to the stage, where Papyrus beams at you before you settle your hand in his boney one, and he easily pulls you up onto stage. </p><p> </p><p>He lifts the mic back to his mouth, "this is a song dedicated a somewhat special human of mine," you snort playfully before slapping a hand over your mouth and he shoots you a grin, "i hope you enjoy." The skeleton quickly passes you a mic of your own, his hand brushing against yours as he pulls back. </p><p> </p><p>As the soft music starts up, you catch a glimpse of Sans standing just out of the light, strumming his guitar. He catches your gaze and gives you a wink before turning back to his instrument. </p><p> </p><p>The tune starts up, and you feel your breath hitch as Papyrus begins to sing. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Papyrus] honeybee,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His voice is (ironically) as smooth as honey, his deep voice coming through the speakers clearly, and you fight down the shiver making its way down your spine. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>could you imagine where our lives would lead</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>that silly ring it wasn't meant to be</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>luckily you saw in me, somethin I couldn't see</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus steps towards you, and you clench your hands around your mic, feeling emotional at the amount of love and adoration in his eyelights. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Papyrus] honeybee, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>i can't imagine how my life would be</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>if all your gravity did not hit me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>oh dont you see,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>darlin' my honeybee,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Taking in a deep breath, you hope your voice doesn't sound as shaky as you feel. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[You] But here we are,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>after all the messes and confessions</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>to the scars</em>
</p><p>
  <em>that we never really owned as ours</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus beams at you, and you feel your heart flutter in your ribcage, </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[You] And if our world comes tumblin' down</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I never could forgive myself for leaving out</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You're the one</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are the only one</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus winks at you before turning away from you, stepping slow and purposeful. You catch on, and spin on your heel. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Papyrus] such a fool</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>i took your love and i bent all the rules</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>you took the blow and didn't let it show stuck around to let me know</em>
</p><p>
  <em>built a family of our own</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus glances back at you,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Papyrus] look around</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>we made a garden of the love we found</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He takes slow, planned steps towards you, until he's just behind you. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Papyrus] so many reasons i would fight to stay,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>you're the courage when i fade,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>take a look at what we made</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His hand moves outwards in a sweeping motion, his gaze moving slowly over the crowd as you take your time to turn back towards him, </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[You] But here we are,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>after all the messes and confessions,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>to the scars</em>
</p><p>
  <em>that we never really owned as ours</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You look up at him with a smile, placing a hand in his own, lacing it before raising it up in front of the two of you. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[You] And if our world comes tumbling down, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I never could forgive myself for leaving out, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You're the one,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are the only one</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus lowers your hands, and you give him the most convincing 'pained love' expression you can muster, which must look pretty good, because surprise flitters over his face before quickly switching back into character. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[You] Won't you decide?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Won't you decide? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I want you to soar,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As You sing the next line, Papyrus joins in, his deeper voice layering beneath yours perfectly, </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[You] Don't doubt anymore, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(little by little, we meet in the middle)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Won't you decide?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(what's your name?)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Won't you decide?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(i hope you can hear me, i needed you near me,)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I want you to soar</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(you save my life)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Don't doubt anymore</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(let's keep this between you and i)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You continue on alone, looking up at Papyrus with unbridled love and affection in your eyes and voice,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[You] And if our world comes tumbling down, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I never could forgive myself for leaving out, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus' voice once again joins your own, your same emotion and sincerity reflected in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[You] And if our world comes tumbling down</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(the world comes tumbling down)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I never could forgive myself for leaving out</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(i never could forgive myself)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You smile at him, and he smirks in return, </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Together] You're the one,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are the only one</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Your both breathing heavily as you end, and there's a brief moment where it's just you and Papyrus, before the applause roars in your ears. </p><p> </p><p>You're grinning wider then you ever thought possible, and Papyrus returns it just as enthusiastically before bringing the mic back to his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Sans rushes in to take the mic from your hands, and you give him a smile, while he beams right back. </p><p> </p><p>"heh, thank you everyone, but there's one last thing i need to do," Papyrus glances at you, and you look back at him in slight confusion. </p><p> </p><p>Shock rocks you to your core as Papyrus turns towards you, pulling a small black box from his pocket as he lowers himself to one knee. </p><p> </p><p>"honey,"</p><p> </p><p>You almost don't hear him as the crowd screams, </p><p> </p><p>"will you make me the happiest bag of bones in the world and do me the honor of being my queen bee?"</p><p> </p><p>You feel your eyes sting with tears as you take it all in, the whole day, inviting you to come see him perform, the song, your song, the duet, everything. </p><p> </p><p>The tears start to overflow and Papyrus' face begins to fall,</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!" You shout, and Papyrus' skull absolutely glows as you launch yourself into his arms. He stands, holding you in his arms as he twirls you around on stage. </p><p> </p><p>You're giggling and you can't help the tears even if you want to. As you stop spinning, Papyrus presses his teeth to yours in a soft and fire-y kiss that ignites something inside of you, your heart swelling with so much affection that you feel like you're on cloud nine. </p><p> </p><p>And you don't ever want to come down. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thinking of adding another chapter?</p><p>Maybe one where Paps gives Reader a collar and things get toasty~</p><p>Or maybe we get to learn about the "incident"? </p><p>Who knows? :)</p><p>----<br/>Thank you for reading!<br/>&lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>